Irons or ironing assemblies are commonly used to heat or press clothing articles. For instance, heat and steam may be conducted through a bottom plate of an ironing assembly in order to remove wrinkles from an article of clothing in contact with the bottom plate. In order to support the article of clothing and ironing assembly, as well as to prevent heat from damaging the surrounding area, a dedicated ironing board must generally be used. Oftentimes, it can be most effective to press an article of clothing soon after it has been treated by a laundry appliance. For instance, it may be easiest to remove or prevent wrinkles by pressing an article of clothing immediately after it has been washed or dried by a washing machine appliance or dryer appliance, respectively. Convenience or space concerns often lead users to store or use an iron in close proximity to his or her laundry appliances. In particular, it may be common to store or use an ironing assembly in a designated laundry room of a house or apartment.
In some instances, storing or using an ironing assembly within a designated laundry room or area may be especially difficult. For instance, a particular user's laundry room may be too small to accommodate a standard ironing board. Additionally or alternatively, the user may lack a suitable place to store the ironing assembly when it is not in use. Simply placing the ironing assembly on top of a nearby washing machine appliance or dryer appliance may cause a number of difficulties. For instance, movement of either the washing machine appliance or dryer appliance during use may cause the ironing assembly to fall off. Moreover, heat from the ironing assembly (e.g., immediately after use) may risk damaging the appearance or internal components of the washing machine appliance or dryer appliance.
As a result, there is a need for an improved laundry appliance or ironing assembly. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a laundry appliance or ironing assembly addressing one or more of the above identified issues.